


Запах клевера

by ilmare



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, Missing Scene, Multi, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 21:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15826866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilmare/pseuds/ilmare
Summary: Акира больше не отпустит дорогих ей людей.





	Запах клевера

**Author's Note:**

> Последняя глава манги оказалась весьма разочаровывающей и захотелось увидеть такую вот сцену. Тогда все было бы правильно.

Запах нагретой солнцем травы плывет над лугом, окутывает Акиру и ее спутников невидимым облаком. Слышно, как среди нескошенных мягких стеблей шелестит ветер, как шуршит гравий под ногами.  
  
Они сбежали из задыхающегося города всего на несколько часов. Точнее Амон уговорил упиравшегося Сейдо. Теперь они идут по дорожке парка, подставляя лица горячему летнему солнцу. И молчат всю дорогу, не зная, с чего начать разговор.  
  
Запах травы одуряет, кружит голову, как легкое фруктовое вино. Ветер приносит медовый аромат невидимых цветов. Кажется, они совсем близко, но сколько Акира ни оглядывается вокруг, видит только свежую зелень трав. От густой сладости, разлитой в воздухе, становится тревожно. А может быть, ее беспокоит вовсе не запах, а предстоящий разговор.  
  
Тропинка из гравия ведет их через широкую поляну, обрамленную темными кронами деревьев с трех сторон, а впереди, в просветах между ветвями, виднеется море. Они немного не доходят до края поляны, откуда начинается пологий спуск. Расстилают циновку, достают привезенный с собой кофе. Кусочек моря за деревьями притягивает взгляд — солнце играет на воде слепяще-яркими бликами.  
  
Никто не решается нарушить сонную тишину. Ветер ерошит непослушные волосы Сейдо, тот задумчиво разглядывает свои руки и мнет в пальцах желтый цветок. Амон смотрит в искрящуюся синюю даль и жует кончик сорванного колоска. Больше всего Акире хочется растянуться на траве, растечься, как тающее мороженое.  
  
— Зачем мы сюда пришли? — не выдерживает наконец Сейдо.  
  
«Ну вот момент и настал».  
  
Акира видит, как Сейдо замирает в ожидании, как напряжены его плечи, как желтые лепестки осыпаются под его пальцами. Амон кивает ей одними ресницами и чуть улыбается уголком губ.  
  
— Та... Сейдо, — Акира ловит его ладонь, сжимает осторожно, будто боится спугнуть чуткого зверька, и смотрит ему прямо в глаза. — Останься с нами. Мы оба хотим этого. Ты тоже хочешь, я знаю.  
  
Акире кажется, что пальцы, зажатые в ее ладони, стремительно холодеют, а щеки Сейдо заливает румянец. Он смотрит потерянно, открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но голоса нет. Потом прячет глаза, но сразу же поворачивается к Амону с непроизнесенным вопросом.  
  
— Мы не хотим тебя терять, Сейдо. Будь с нами. Всегда, — говорит Амон негромко, но убежденно.  
  
— В ка-а-ком смысле? — Сейдо вдруг начинает заикаться.  
  
— Во всех. Жить вместе как семья, любить друг друга.  
  
— Но... вы же... — выдавливает Сейдо неоформившуюся мысль, переводит растерянный взгляд с одного на другую, — мы ведь не можем так, — наконец произносит он.  
  
— Почему? Это только нам решать, — Акира улыбается. Пусть даже придется бросить вызов обществу, она не станет больше отпускать дорогих ей людей.  
  
— Но... Амон-сан?! — звучит так, будто он ищет у Амона помощи, будто тот должен объяснить Акире ее ошибку.  
  
— Когда Акира предложила жить втроем, я решил, что она сошла с ума. Но чем больше я думал об этом, тем больше мне нравилась идея.  
  
В глазах Сейдо недоверие. Он смотрит на свои руки, роняет истерзанную травинку на землю.  
  
— Нет, — он отрицательно мотает головой. — Я не могу. Не могу вам поверить.  
  
Мгновение Акире кажется, будто она получила тяжелый удар и теперь не может вдохнуть. Но Амон предупреждал, что так и будет, просил быть терпеливой. Она все-таки вдыхает с трудом, потом еще и еще раз. Нежно касается подбородка Сейдо, поднимает его лицо — в его глазах секунду дрожат непролившиеся слезы и тут же скатываются по щекам. Сейдо пытается увернуться, но Акира не позволяет, притягивает к себе и обхватывает губами застывшие губы, целует, пока они не становятся теплыми, мягкими. Акира отстраняется — Сейдо смотрит на нее широко распахнутыми глазами. От вида беззащитно дрожащих ресниц, от вкуса его губ трепещет что-то внутри, и Акира уже тянется поцеловать его снова.  
  
Но Амон опережает ее: кладет руки на плечи Сейдо, укладывает его на спину, так что поседевшие пряди волос рассыпаются по траве. Сейдо слишком удивлен, чтобы сопротивляться. Амон склоняется над ним, осторожно стирает большой ладонью следы слёз с его лица. Несколько секунд они смотрят друг другу в глаза, не отрываясь и не моргая. Амон приближается к нему медленно-медленно и целует нежно, едва касаясь губ. Кажется, Сейдо отвечает, потому что они не отрываются друг от друга несколько мгновений, а когда Сейдо решается положить руку на шею Амона, запустить пальцы в волосы, Акира понимает — произошло что-то важное.   
  
Она слышит, как колотится ее сердце, чувствует, как приятно тянет внизу живота — и тут же жалеет, что они так далеко от дома.  
  
Поцелуй распадается, но они не спешат отстраняться, разглядывают друг друга почти в упор. Сейдо закусывает губу, делаясь похожим на мальчишку.  
  
— У твоих губ вкус травы, — произносит он невпопад, будто нашел ответ на загадку. Амон только улыбается ему в ответ.  
  
  
Они сидят, прижавшись к широкой груди Амона, иногда заговаривают о пустяках. Потом снова молчат. Акира внезапно чувствует непреодолимое желание узнать, что там, за кромкой луга. Она выбирается из уютных объятий и подходит к краю, где широкая поляна резко спускается вниз, к морю. Сквозь ажурные кроны деревьев проглядывают сияющие блики, рассыпанные солнцем на далеких волнах. На склоне, под самыми ее ногами, цветет белый клевер. Все вокруг утопает в его сладком, немного тревожном запахе.


End file.
